Broken, Today, After Tomorrow, 'Till Then
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dulu? Pergi kemana 'Sekarang? Masa depan ini lahir dari mana? Semuanya bergerak tanpa berubah. Bergerak meninggalkan kata 'belakang', dan kata 'belakang' mengikutinya dari bayangan. Selanjutnya? Future AU, Android!Konoha, MultiChap, Mainly KonoEne, other pairing as support. Warning(s) inside.
1. Existence?

**Warning(s) : **Future AU, Android!Konoha Humanoid!Ene, Probably-OOC, Gaje, typo, abal bin ajaib(?), **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Ini Future AU, bisa dibilang kelanjutan Outer Science, atau Route lain yang terbentuk di kepala Author. Singkatnya, Loop-Time versi saya. Yang berarti fanfic ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan plot asli KagePro.  
><strong>

**Inspired by this song : Today, the Day After Tomorrow, Anytime - Kagamine Len [Coba baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu ini :3 )**

**Disclaimer** : Sebetulnya kalau Jin-san bersedia ngasih hak kepemilikan KagePro ke saya juga nggak apa-apa... tapi... yah, sampai sekarang dan seterusnya KagePro tetap punya Jin-san. Ceritanya punya Author sih :v Today, the Day After Tomorrow, Anytime juga bukan punya saya, tapi punya Daiki Ogawa.

**Un-edited.  
><strong>

**Konoha's POV**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><em>Italic<em>** : **Bahasa yang bukan Bahasa Indonesia

**_Bold + Italic _ : **Sound effect ._. (Author ga ngerti nama bebunyian kayak gitu, jadilah ngawur)

* * *

><p><strong>-Broken, Today, After Tomorrow, 'Till Then...-<strong>

**(KonoEne)**

**Existence?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Krak—Krak_**

Ada yang bergerak.

Apa? Atau, siapa?

Entah apa pun itu, sumber bunyi barusan berada di luar jangkauan penglihatanku. Di belakangku, mungkin?

Mengira-ngira juga percuma. Terakhir kali aku menggerakkan leherku itu... kapan ya? Aku lupa. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu. Sudah lama sekali sendi leherku rusak. Begitu juga sendi-sendi dan bagian tubuhku yang lain. Bahkan beberapa bagian sudah menghilang, keropos dimakan waktu.

Sekarang... kapan? Apakah kini sudah menjadi hari 'baru'? Sudah pagi kah? Karena sendi kelopak mataku juga rusak, aku tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas 'istirahat'. Dan karena _parts_ yang mempertahankan kesadaranku mulai aus girnya, berkali-kali aku tidak menyadari akan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku. Kurasa _mind system_ku juga sudah tidak bisa menghitung kurun waktu.

Tapi... kurasa aku bisa mengira-ngira tempat apa ini. Ini.. tempat itu bukan? Dalam jangkauan pandangan terbatas yang kumiliki, 'hal-hal' yang berserakan di sekitarku bisa dikelompokkan sesuai karakteristik mereka, kurasa. Beberapa... terlihat seperti sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak pernah di inginkan dari awal. Benda mungil di sudut—bentuknya seperti manusia kecil yang berantakan, benang-benag halus mencuat dari tubuhnya, seperti kabel-kabel yang membelit tubuhku—kelihatannya dia berada di sini karena dia sudah tidak dibutuhkan, diacuhkan oleh siapa pun itu yang menaruhnya di sini. Karakteristik seperti itu... adalah ciri-ciri barang yang selalu ditaruh manusia di tempat sampah, bukan? Jadi kurasa tempat ini adalah tempat sampah.

Meskipun jarak penglihatanku terbatas, menurutku tempat ini, lapangan penuh gundukan barang-barang tak terpakai ini terlalu besar untuk sebuah tempat sampah. Mungkin... kumpulan tempat sampah lebih tepat ya?

Entah bagaimana, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana asumsi ini muncul. Mungkin asalnya dari _memory storage_ku yang sudah tidak bisa lagi kukontrol fungsinya. _Parts_ yang berfungsi untuk menyimpan dan menyediakan data serta ingatan yang kubutuhkan itu tidak mau berjalan sesuai kehendakku. Kadang-kadang _gir_nya bergerak sendiri dan membiarkan lintasan memori berkelebat dalam kepala besiku, meskipun aku tidak membutuhkannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti. Padahal pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa memahami arti dari kelebatan ingatan yang bermunculan itu.

**_Krak—Kretak_**

Suara itu lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih dekat...mungkin. Indera pendengaranku juga terganggu. Kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun, tapi dilain waktu pendengaranku berfungsi terlalu baik. Bahkan ada saat dimana aku bisa mendengar bunyi mesin berkarat di dalam tubuhku. Tubuhku sama kacaunya dengan keadaan di sekelilingku.

Aku memang bisa menjabarkan keadaan dan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarku, meskipun dibatasi oleh jarak pandangku yang sempit. Aku juga bisa mengetahui kerusakan dan kondisi tubuhku yang buruk ini. Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'apa' aku ini.

Kenapa?

Karena... aku tidak tahu.

Aku punya tangan, kaki, mata, telinga, dan indera yang lain. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya aku terlihat seperti manusia. Tapi, manusia macam apa yang tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri? Dan aku yakin kalau manusia tidak terbuat dari besi dan mesin. Beberapa kali aku melihat manusia yang masuk ke tempat ini untuk membuang sesuatu, dan kuperhatikan gerakan mereka sangat mulus. Tidak nampak pergerakan yang dilakukan dengan bantuan sendi. Semuanya dilakukan sendiri, dengan kesadaran penuh.

Kalau aku bukan manusia, lalu aku ini apa?

**_Krieet—Krak!_**

...? Bunyinya... kali ini agak berbeda. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang dibuka. Dari arah yang sama dengan suara itu, aku bisa merasakan angin berhembus. Aku tahu karena gerakan udara yang mengelus kulitku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sejuk? Panas? Dingin? Hembusan angin terasa sama saja dikulitku.

**_Srek, srett—_**

Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti sesuatu yang diseret. Samar-samar aku juga mendengar langkah kaki. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku bisa melihat apa—siapa yang menyebabkankan suara itu.

Manusia.

Sepertinya dia kemari... untuk membuang barang yang tengah ia seret.

Selalu seperti itu, bukan?

Barang yang keberadaannya sudah tidak diinginkan lagi... tempat yang tersisa baginya hanyalah tempat sampah. Dan tempat sampah adalah tempat yang menampung barang—apapun itu—yang tidak diharapkan eksistensinya.

Di situlah aku berada.

Berarti.. aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan sampah, kan?

Aku berada disini... karena keberadaanku tidak diinginkan, dan eksistensiku tidak dibutuhkan.

Itu alasannya kan?

Aku... aku termasuk sampah, begitu?

**_Srek—srek, srak_**

"Hup, uft! Cih, berat sekali..."pendengaranku terfokus pada suara orang itu, suaranya rendah dan kasar. Dari gestur tubuhnya... sepertinya itu—maksudku—dia, laki-laki.

Sedikit-sedikit aku bisa mengidentifikasikan gender manusia, perempuan dan laki-laki. Tapi, aku tidak tahu genderku. Jangan-jangan, aku justru tidak termasuk dalam jenis kelamin apapun.

Saat lensa mataku memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri, pemuda itu tengah melempar barang yang tadi dibawanya ke sembarang arah.

Eeh.. sembarangan, tidak?

Benda itu—yang berbentuk kotak—melayang tepat ke arahku.

**—_Prang!_**

Benda itu mengahatamku, keras. Kaca di tengah benda kubus itu—yang dari awal sudah pecah—hancur berkeping-keping, menyisakan lubang yang menganga di tengah kotak hitam itu. Tidak berhenti di situ, kotak besi itu berguling turun dan teronggok di antara kakiku.

Kelereng mataku bergulir turun, melihat ke bawah. Di tempat kotak itu menghantam tadi, terbentuk goresan baru. Pecahan kacanya mengoyak kulit luarku, memperlihatkan lapisan besi di dalamnya. Ada pecahan kaca yang menancap di bawah lutut kiriku.

Aku tidak merasa kesakitan atau apa. Risih pun tidak. Aku hanya tahu kalau ada yang menusuk dan melukaiku. Sudah, itu saja. Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu rasa sakit. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat air mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, tidak, aku tidak tahu cara menangis. Dan cara-cara lain untuk mengekspresikan apa yang kurasakan, aku juga tidak tahu.

"Hey, kau!" seruan tegas itu membuat lensa pengelihatanku menegang. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Manusia yang tadi melempar sampah berbentuk kabus itu berhenti di tempatnya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada di luar jangkauan pengkihatanku,

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Yang baru saja kau lempar itu televisi hitam putih, barang langka yang sudah dihentikan produksinya sejak abad 20! Kalau dijual, harganya setara dengan 10 rumah di kawasan _real estate_!"

...Televisi hitam putih? Apa yang dia maksud adalah benda kubus ini? Abad 20? Apakah itu penanda waktu? Kapan? Lalu, kawasan _real estate_ itu apa?

"Ta-tapi... TV tua itu sudah rusak..."

"Dan berkat tindakanmu yang melemparnya sembarangan itu justru semakin memperparah kerusakannya! Argh... padahal dengan perbaikan yang bena r dan diutak-atik sedikit saja, TV itu akan kembali seperti baru. Ck, berkat seseorang yang bodoh, barang langka dan mahal berubah menjadi barang rusak."

"A-apa kau bilang?!" orang itu berseru kepada lawan bicaranya yang mulai memasuki area penglihatanku. Orang itu—yang kuidentifikasikan sebagai perempuan—tidak begitu tinggi, kecil malahan. Ia mengenakan jas panjang yang sewarna dengan rambut panjangku yang berantakan. Dia mengenakan sesuatu di lehernya, kalau tidak salah namanya headphone. Benda itu juga berwarna serupa, dengan tambahan warna cerah lainnya. Rambutnya dikuncir dua, warnanya... ah, sudah lama aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasikan warna. Aku hanya mengerti tentang rona warna, seperti cerah, pucat, gelap, pudar, berbayang, dan semacamnya, kecuali, tentu saja, nama suatu warna. tentang rambut gadis itu, aku hanya tahu kalau rambutnya berwarna—

—Biru elektrik.

...Ah?

Yang tadi itu... nama warna? Warna dari rambut gadis itu kah? Kenapa aku mengetahuinya? Kenapa _memory storage_ku menyimpan informasi tentang warna rambut gadis itu?

Seperti diatur, semilir angin berembus pelan, mengayunkan rambut gadis itu yang panjangnya jatuh sebahu.

Biru elektrik, ya...?

Warna yang indah...

"Ene, hentikan."

Suara lain, yang berbeda dengan suara-suara sebelumn ya memasuki pendengaranku, pemilik suara itu—seorang pemuda—memasuki jarak pandangku dari arah yang sama dengan gadis sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu lebih tinggi dari si gadis, ia juga mengenakan jas panjang yang mencapai lututnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia melilitkan kain panjang di lehernya. Helai kain itu melambai lembut mengikuti hembusan angin. Warnyanya cerah dan terlihat hangat—

—Merah, seperti darah.

A-apa?...Darah?

Untuk sekejap, kain panjang itu terlihat tidak sehangat sebelumnya.

"_Demo, MASUTAA~ Koitsu wa—"_

"_Yamete to ittetita, nara yamerou," _potong pemuda itu, menandaskan keinginannya agar gadis di hadapannya berhenti membantah.

Gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apapun, meski sangat jelas kalau dia ingin membantah ucapan sang pemuda. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, merengut seperti anak kecil.

Aneh, aku justru menyukai ekspresi gadis berambut biru elektrik itu.

"Maafkan ucapan temanku ini. Dia agak sensitif tentang barang-barang kuno dan langka." Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengangguk sopan pada pria di hadapannya. Bukannya membalas, pria itu justru berbalik dan berjalan pergi, mulutnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kudengar.

"Hey, kurang ajar! TV itu lebih berharga daripada otak bebalmu!" tiba-tiba gadis itu berseru geram, tepat saat pria itu keluar dari jarak pandanganku. Sepertinya, apapun yang diucapkan pria itu tadi sudah membuatnya marah.

"Sudahlah Ene, dia tidak akan mendengarmu," pemuda berambut gelap itu menepuk bahu si gadis. Melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu hanya bersungut-sungut, pemuda itu menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Ayo, kita cari TV itu. Siapa tahu masih bisa diperbaiki."

"Mustahil... TV itu pasti rusak berat." Gumam gadis itu.

"Kau ini... setidaknya kita bisa mengutak-atiknya, kalau tidak salah di TV hitam putih itu ada parts yang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi. Lumayan kan?"

"Baiklah..." kali ini gadis itu terlihat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

Syukurlah...

"Kau tahu kemana TV itu dilempar?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah ke arah sa—"

Aku tidak tahu apakah gadis itu memang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, atau lagi-lagi indera pendengaranku kembali berulah. Dari dengungan nyaring yang berdentum di telingaku, sepertinya yang terakhir. Namun, entah bagaiman, aku bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya meskipun kepalaku dipenuhi dengungan dan decitan mesin berkarat dalam tubuhku.

Matanya—yang sewarna dengan rambutnya—terfokus padaku. Tangannya terangkat dan jari penunjuknya terentang ke arahku. Mulutnya bergerak pelan, seakan-akan meragukan penglihatan dan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"...Konoha..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dict's :<strong>_

__Demo, MASUTAA~ Koitsu wa— : __But, Master~ This person is__—__

__Yamete to ittetita, nara yamerou. : __If I said stop, then stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Tau kan, Readers nggak boleh ngelakuin apa?<strong>

**Yap. JANGAN bunuh saya. #DibunuhBeneran**

**Huft... saya tau kalau harusnya saya ngelanjutin Hello Again, tapi entah kenapa saya nggak bisa ngelanjutin HA kalau belum nulis ini ._.**

**Ya udah deh, saya tulis aja ini dulu #Dibacok**

**Di warning saya nulis kalau Konoha itu Android. Iya sih, di wiki udah dikasih tau kalau Konoha itu android, tapi kok di Outer Science PV dia berdarah? Padahal kan dia robot ._.**

**Karena di fic ini Konoha murni Robot Android, ya saya tulis aja. Tentang kenapa Ene jadi punya sosok manusia... tunggu aja chapter berikutnya Xd.**

**Thanx for Reading! *Bow***

**RnR please? *Nunjuk kotak review***


	2. Voice?

**UPDATE~! XD**

**Thanx for the waits and the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning(s)<strong> : Future AU, Android!Konoha, Humanoid!Ene, Probably-OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s). **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Inspired by this song : Today, the Day After Tomorrow, Anytime – Kagamine Len**

**Disclaimer : **KagePro seutuhnya milik Jin, desain karakter milik Shidu dan Wannyanpu. Saya mulai capaek nulis disclaimer =w=

* * *

><p><strong>Bold : sound effect. (saya nggak tau itu namanya apa ._.)<strong>

_Italic : yang bukan Bahasa Indonesia_

_**Bold + Italic : Dialog on phone. Telepon.**_

Underline : penekanan

**Konoha's POV**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Broken, Today, After Tomorrow, 'Till Then-<strong>

**(KonoEne)**

**Voice?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ko—" bibir gadis bersurai biru elektrik itu membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"—No—" masih berbentuk lingkaran, sekilas lidahnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya.

"—Ha" kali ini bibirnya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar.

_Konoha_

...Apa? Siapa?

Ada apa dengan kata itu—Konoha—? Daun yang berguguran. Apa maksudnya?

_Konoha_

Berkali-kali mulutnya melakukan gerakan itu. Terus dan terus sembari dengan hati-hati dia menyeret kakinya, agak tertatih menghindari tumpukan rongsok dan benda-benda yang berkilat tajam. Masih saja dia mengeja 3 suku kata itu, dengan bibir bawah yang bergetar seperti merapal mantra.

"O-oi, Ene—" tiba-tiba pemuda berambut kelam itu membuka mulutnya. Pendengaranku belum juga menangkap suara dengan benar. Ucapan pemuda itu terdengar seperti bisikan lemah di telingaku. Sepertinya pemuda itu agak kaget ketika tiba-tiba temannya mendaki tumpukan barang rusak tempatku berada. Tentang yang dia katakan... mungkin dia sedang memanggil gadis berambut biru elektrik yang kini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Konoha... kau Konoha bukan?" ketidakpercayaan bisa terdengar dalam kalimatnya. Di telingaku, suaranya terdengar seperti hembusan angin. Aku bisa merasakan ucapannya, memahami artinya, tapi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dieja mulutnya.

**Brugh—**

Seakan-akan kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri, gadis itu terjatuh di hadapanku, bertumpu pada lututnya. Ketika dia mendongak, pandangan kami bertemu. Matanya—yang sewarna dengan untaian rambutnya—terlihat begitu terang, dan juga dalam. Mungkin sebagai bentuk dari reaksi tubuhku terhadap pandangan intensnya, tubuhku bergetar pelan, seperti dialiri listrik bertegangan rendah. Entah kenapa aku menyukai sensasi kesemutan yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

Mungkin... karena gadis ini penyebabnya?

Ah... seandainya aku bisa memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi pada perasaan nyaman dalam tubuh besiku. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa—tidak karena aku lupa cara untuk mengendalikan kelopak mataku. Singkatnya, tidak berfungsi. Sama seperti program-program dan mesin lain yang menyusun tubuhku.

Berbeda dengan gadis yang berada di hadapanku. Mungkin baginya bertemu pandang denganku tidak menghasilkan reaksi yang menyenangkan. Aku menyimpulkan hal tersebut, karena bibirnya yang bergetar, dan... dia menangis.

Ada air yang menetes dari matanya, beberapa masih menggenangi pelupuknya. Itu—air yang mengalir dari matanya—air mata, bukan? Maksudku, ketika manusia mengalirkan air mata, itu disebut menangis, ya kan? Tindakan yang paling sering dilakukan manusia untuk mengekspresikan kesedihan mereka.

Apakah ada yang salah dengan pandanganku? Sampai membuatnya menangis... memangnya pandangan seperti apa yang kuberikan?

Ah... benar juga. Kelereng kaca yang lensanya tidak terfokus dan tanpa ekspresi, karena aku memang tidak tahu—tidak punya emosi untuk diekspresikan. Pupil buatan dan diafragma sintesis penggeraknya juga rusak, menyisakan retak di tengah-tengah lensa penglihatanku. Sepasang mata yang seperti itu, milikku—tidak mungkin bisa membuat orang betah melihatnya. Mungkin dia jijik, atau bahkan takut.

Kalau benar begitu, kenapa dia masih melihat dua kelereng rusak yang menjadi mataku ini? Kalau dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, maka aku juga tidak bisa.

Jadi... maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari kelereng biru elektrik itu.

"Konoha..." lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan kata itu. Kali ini terdengar agak serak, seakan-akan kata itu—ditambah air mata—tersedak keluar dari mulutnya. "Konoha... kau Konoha 'kan? Jawab aku..."

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya. bahkan, untuk berkata 'Aku tidak bisa menjawabmu' saja aku tidak bisa.

"Suatu keajaiban kalau dia bisa menjawabmu, Ene." Gir berkarat di belakang lensa kacaku berputar lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, membuat penglihatanku mengabur. Saat akhirnya retina mataku mendapatkan kembali titik fokusnya, kudapati pemuda berambut kelam dengan kain 'merah' di lehernya sudah bersimpuh di hadapanku. Tangan kanannya terulur, hati-hati memijiti leherku.

"Master—!" entah gadis itu benar-benar berteriak dengan suara nyaring atau sistem pendengaranku kembali mengacau, yang jelas telingaku terasa pengang. Pupil mata gadis itu melebar pertanda terkejut dengan tindakan yang diambil pemuda temannya.

Pemuda berambut kelam itu tidak menggubris seruan gadis yang tadi dia panggil...Ene? Ya, Ene. Seruannya tidak berhasil menghentikan apapun yang hendak dilakukan pemuda itu. Tangan pemuda itu masih menekan-nekan leherku, seperti mencari sesuatu. Tangan kirinya juga ikut meraba-raba kulit sintesisku.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu terlihat marah dengan cara temannya menyentuhku. Cara pemuda itu menekan-nekan leherku terkesan hati-hati, seakan dia takut merusakku—salah—membuatku lebih rusak. Sebetulnya dia tidak perlu khawatir, memperlakukanku dengan kasar pun tidak apa-apa...

Karena seperti sebelumnya, saat benda kotak itu menghantam tubuhku dan mengoyak kulit luarku, aku tidak bisa merasakan sentuhannya sama sekali.

Harusnya suhu tubuh manusia terasa hangat bukan? Kalau ingatanku tentang pengetahuan bahwa manusia adalah makhluk berdarah panas, maka, ya. Sudah seharusnya kulit mereka terasa hangat.

Aku tidak merasakannya. Aku tahu dia menyentuhku, aku paham kalau jari-jarinya menekan kulit luar leherku. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak merasakan kehangatan yang harusnya ada. Hanya dorongan-dorongan pelan yang nyaris tidak terasa. Tidak ada perbedaan suhu dalam tekanan tersebut.

Dari awal—sebetulnya aku juga tidak tahu apa arti dari kehangatan. _Memory storage_ku hanya menyimpan nama dari rasa tersebut.

Tetap saja, mekipun aku tidak bisa merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda itu, aku penasaran—

"Master, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ya, seperti kata gadis itu, apa yang hendak dilakukan pemuda ini?

—**Klik!**

Ah, pendengaranku jadi normal. Tidak terlalu nyaring dan jernih tanpa bunyi dengungan yang tidak jelas. Tapi... tadi itu bunyi apa? Belum sempat mencerna apa arti dari bunyi tersebut, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang aneh di leherku, seakan-akan ada bagiannya yang lepas. Mungkin pengandaian tersebut tidaklah salah...

Kelereng mataku berputar, menjatuhkan titik fokusnya ke bawah. Kudapati tangan kiri pemuda itu masih memijit bagian samping leherku, dan tidak berpindah dari posisinya. Sisi yang dia tekan sedikit lebih menonjol dari pada bagian leherku yang lain. Mungkin itulah yang dia cari. Sedangkan tangan kanannya—tengah 'membuka' pipa besi yang menghubungkan kepala dan tubuhku. Dia membuka leherku.

Sepertinya yang dia cari adalah tombol untuk membuka bagian depan leherku. Bagian itu memang bisa di buka... untuk apa aku tidak tahu.

"Coba lihat ini," pemuda itu melepaskan tombol tersebut, menahan 'pintu' leherku dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memberi syarat agar gadis bersurai biru elektrik itu melihat bagian dalam leherku.

Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan karena leherku sedang dibuka, jujur saja rasanya tidak beda dengan saat leherku ditutup. Justru terasa lebih enak, akhirnya engsel berkarat yang menghubungkan bagian utama leherku dan penutupnya bisa bergerak sedikit.

Aku tidak merasa nyaman...karena apa? Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak senang karena mengetahui gadis berambut biru elektrik itu akan melihat bagian dalam leherku. Apakah dia akan menangis lagi, seperti saat dia melihat mataku?

"_Ko-kore wa..._" gadis itu terperangah, kedua tangannya tertangkup menutupi matanya. Secepat napasnya yang tercekat dia mendongak, sekali lagi matanya bertemu denganku. Pupilnya terlihat tegang dan terkejut, tapi tidak ada air mata. Dan, dia tidak terlihat jijik dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat, hanya kaget.

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menggerakkan sudut-sudut bibirku dan melengkungkan mulutku ke bawah. Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Bisakah aku? Tidak, aku tidak bisa melaksanakan keinginanku. Mungkin keinginan ini hanya reaksi atas perasaan hilangnya beban—yang aku tidak tahu pernah ada.

"Hmn, makanya tadi kubilang, suatu keajaiban kalau dia bisa menjawabmu. Dengan kondisi pita suara yang seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak bisa berbisik. Elastisitas pita suaranya menurun drastis, tidak bisa bergetar untuk mengolah suara lagi." Pemuda berambut hitam itu terus berbicara, tangan kirinya memijit bagian samping leherku lagi sementara pasangannya 'menutup' leherku. "Tidak hanya leher, nyaris seluruh bagian _android_ ini rusak."

'_Android'._

Apa itu? aku? Pemuda itu menggunakan kata '_android_' untuk menunjukku?

...apa artinya?

"_J-jaa, doushiyou? _Master, kau bisa memperbaikinya 'kan?" gadis itu terlihat panik.

"Bisa, tapi tidak di sini." Pemuda itu berdiri dan merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bebentuk kotak tipis. Kaca yang melapisi bagian depan benda itu menyala dan berubah rona warnanya saat pemuda itu menggeser ibu jarinya di layar. "tenangkan dirimu, bahumu menegang." Pemuda itu mengedik kearah temannya sambil menempelkan kotak pipih itu ke telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi, _Kido?"

...dia berbicara dengan siapa?

"_**Hai', Kido desu. Shintarou-san? Ada apa?" **_ samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara yang keluar dari benda dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kirimkan siapapun yang sedang tidak bertugas ke tempat pengumpulan sampah nomor 0276. Pakai mobil seri 45k7 saja, kau tahu tempat penyimpanannya kan? Bagus. Ah, secepatnya—tolong."

"_**Nomor 0276? Ah, di distrik yang sedang kau dan Ene-san kunjungi? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian kecelakaan?"**_

"Kalau kami kecelakaan aku akan meminta mobil seri 72l4, dan kemungkinan besar yang menghubungimu bukan aku, melainkan rumah sakit atau kepolisian," pemuda itu terdengar mendengus. "lupa kalau seri 45k7 itu untuk mengangkut barang rapuh dengan ukuran medium? Aku paham kau khawatir, tapi tolong lakukan saja tanpa banyak tanya."

"_**Aku tidak ada niatan untuk bertanya banyak. Hanya memastikan kok. Dan tidak, aku ingat fungsi seri itu. Dua orang cukup?"**_

"Ya."

"_**Biar aku dan Kano yang ke sana. Kuusahakan kami tiba dalam 5 menit—"**_

"Kau dan Kano?" alis pemuda itu terangkat. Nada suaranya dipenuhi kesangsian...dan sesuatu yang sepertinya membuat pembicara dari kotak pipih itu kesal.

"_**Jangan memotongku, tolong. Ya, aku dan dia. Saat ini yang bisa pergi ke sana hanya aku dan idiot itu."**_

"_**Oh**__**.**_" Berikutnya pemuda itu memasukkan benda aneh di tangannya ke saku jas lagi dan menoleh ke arah temannya yang dari tadi diam, nyaris tidak bergerak.

"Seperti kakaknya, dia selalu khawatir... padahal mereka saudara tiri. Yah.. seperti yang kau dengar. 5 menit lagi mereka akan datang."

"Humn..." gumaman tidak jelas keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Matanya terpancang padaku, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, entah apa aku tidak tahu.

"5 menit tidak akan cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya, jadi..." retina kelam pemuda itu juga terfokus padaku, "jelaskan padaku setelah aku membetulkan teman _android_mu ini, oke?"

Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya kali ini, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur, mengelus surai rambutku yang kusut.

"Konoha..."

Tidak terasa apa-apa. Hanya...nyaman.

* * *

><p><strong>Dict's :<br>**

_kore wa _: This is

__jaa,__ _doushiyou _: Then, what should we do?

___Moshi-moshi___ : Halo (untuk percakapan di telepon)

* * *

><p><strong>Berapa lama coba, saya nggak update :'v mingcry**

**Alasan kenapa saya nggak **_**upload/update fanfic**_** cukup lama... UN, orz. Udah, itu aja. Saya yakin **_**Readers**_** nggak mau baca alasan modus lain u_u**

**Sebagai gantinya saya **_**update**_** dan **_**upload**_** 4 fanfic sekaligus... dan semuanya **_**multichap**_** /ming.**

**Ujung-ujungnya saya belum menjelaskan kenapa Ene punya tubuh manusia /ming #dikeroyok yah... saya memang berniat untuk menjadikan fanfic ini dengan alur yang **_**flowing**_**, nggak terlalu cepat dan dipaksakan. Makanya masih ada banyak hal-hal yang perlu dijelaskan dari fic ini. Hal tersebut akan saya jelaskan satu persatu tiap chapter**

_**Fanfic**_** yang lain, **_**Hello, Again,**_** sudah tamat. *mojok***

**Jadi saya bisa fokus ke **_**fanfic**_** lain...**_** The Player of Nameless Song (Player), Rain Over Love (ROL), **_**dan **_**fic**_** ini,**_** Broken, Today, After Tomorrow, 'Till Then (Broken D'. **_**Nah... sebetulnya saya butuh bantuan **_**Readers**_** TTwTT.**

**Untuk meneruskan **_**Broken D'**_** dan **_**Player**_**, saya harus melakukan semacam... riset. Untuk **_**Broken D'**_** saya harus riset tentang android dan teknologi, sedangkan untuk **_**Player,**_** saya harus meneliti mitologi dan legenda. Tidak mungkin saya tidak melakukannya, padahal keduanya bukan bidang saya :'v.**

**Jadi, mau tidak mau saya harus mengorbankan salah satu untuk di **_**update**_** belakangan agar saya bisa fokus pada **_**fanfic**_** yang lain. Makanya, saya minta tolong pada **_**readers. **_**Di profil saya ada **_**poling**_** untuk menentukan mana **_**fanfic**_** yang lebih baik saya kerjakan lebih dulu. Tolong bantu saya menetukannya :'3 Untuk ROL, untungnya saya tidak perlu melakukan riset berlebihan =w=. **

**Yak, sekian dari Megu :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna, THANX FOR READING! *Bow*<strong>

**Please wait for the update, I promise it's worth to wait.**

**And... RnR please?**


End file.
